My Name Is Hillary Elizabeth Potter
by Xandria Nirvana
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both died the day Voldemort did. At least that's what any one but Hillary, Justice and Gabrial Potter would tell you. To them the two heros are simple if a bit strange parents. They would have gone on thinking this if it were
1. In Which We Encounter A Strange Man

My Name is Hillary. God that sounds so unreal. In case you're some archeologist from a thousand years in the future or whatever this is my official autobiography written by me. I am Hillary Elizabeth Potter. I live on Marauders Lake; I know you've never heard of it - trust me, no one has. Marauders Lake is a small lake that my family owns on a remote mountaintop somewhere in the U.S. Even we don't know where exactly. My sisters and I don't know. At least Dad probably does though he forbade us to ever tell Daddy even the name of the lake. Now you're really confused I bet; I'll start at the beginning or at least as far back as I can go, which mind you is only to my parents. Harry James Potter is my Daddy. He's got messy black hair and green eyes and he's short. I don't know much about his past, only that he went to boarding school in Scotland and that his parents (my grandparents) are dead. I don't even know when they died. Draco Malfoy is my Dad. He's got blond hair and blue eyes and is much taller than Daddy. I know even less about his past. He went to the same boarding school as Daddy and his parents don't like him or Daddy. I have two sisters: Gabriel Gwendolyn Potter and Justice Jane Potter. They're both younger than me; Gabby is seven and Jess is five. I'm ten and I get to be the boss. But don't tell Daddy I said that - he hates it when I boss my sisters around. He says, and I quote:

"Just because you're bigger than them does not give you the right to bully them."

The way he said it was weird as if he wasn't really talking to me but some unknown phantom. But that's ridiculous; every one knows that phantoms and ghosts aren't real. I never believed in all that magic stuff, though Gabby and Jess have yet to grow out of that stage. I sometimes think that my parents have yet to grow out of it either. Sometimes when one of them is telling another story of the magical school that they made up its like they believe every thing they're saying. I grew out of the Hogwarts love story of Dragon and James long ago. But a few days ago Daddy said I should write an autobiography of my childhood in case it's interesting enough to be turned into a book. That's a laugh. Nothing interesting ever happens here, and when it does it's certainly nothing worth writing down, just a lost tooth or a new game to play. It is entirely too whimsical.

Remember when I said nothing ever interesting ever happens and how I didn't believe in magic? Well I've been corrected on both points. This morning Harry Neville Weasley appeared in our living room and scared me and Gabby half to death. We were in the living room playing candyland (a very boring game that Gabby loves) when there was a loud popping nose and a boy of about 16 popped out of thin air right above our game. He nearly fell on my head. He was a handsome boy with bushy red hair and a lean frame, his eyes were brown and he was looking around him with a very mad look on his face.

"Bloody Hell, this is harder than I thought." He had a very distinct British accent, not one that had faded after years in the states like Daddy's or Dad's. It was then that both my parents came rushing into the room, both looking surprised, but not at all confused, which I certainly was. Daddy gasped and went running from the room. But Dad turned to the boy and spoke in a cold tone.

"What do you want?" The boy looked scared.

"Nothing, I was just trying to pass my test." Dad didn't look startled but I had a billion questions running through my head, the foremost being 'how the hell did a boy just appear in the living room' closely followed by ' why isn't dad surprised'. Dad was glaring at the boy.

"Where were you aiming for?"

"Hogsmeade station." Dad chuckled softly.

"Well you are way off. Coming from the alley I assume." The boy nodded. "Good I'll take you back. By the way what's your name?"

"Harry Neville Weasley." At last Dad looked surprised, though that seemed to me to the only normal thing the boy had said.

"Who are your parents?" The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" Dad glared as if he expected this boy to respect him for just being him.

"Fine, be difficult. I'll just take you back to the alley." He turned to me. "Watch your sisters and make sure Harry's all right please." The boy made a puzzled noise. And Dad looked around at him. "Not you, different Harry. Come on I don't have all day." And Dad and the strange boy disappeared.

(Third person P.O.V.) Some Miles Away In Sirius Alley (built on the remains of Diagon Alley)

"I believe this belongs to you." The blond sneered at the red head in front of him; stepping aside, he revealed the 16-year-old boy behind him. "You should teach him better, he landed on my daughters' game of candyland in _Washington_." The Blonde sneered at the surprised faces of both his old classmates.

"Malfoy," the older red head said in shock, and with good reason. Draco Malfoy had disappeared the day Voldemort fell. Everyone had assumed he was dead.

"Yes Weasley, and now if you will excuse me I left a ten year old girl with a bossy streak in charge of two little girls." He turned to leave but was stopped by the frizzy haired girl who had yet to speak.

"You are not getting away that easily Draco, come have ice cream with me." Draco didn't miss the 'me'. There wouldn't be any Weasley on this excursion, at least not, it seemed, any _male _Weasley.

"Fine. One ice cream and that's it, I wasn't kidding about the bossy ten year old."

Hermione turned to her husband. "You help Harry with his apparating. I'm going to talk to Draco." She expected Draco to follow her and left the office. Draco was silent on the way to the new ice cream shop, 'the D.A.'. That is until he saw the name.

"Have to name everything after some aspect of the war don't you."

"Yeah, that happens a lot. There's a pizza parlor down the street from us called Weasley Palace and we don't own it or even eat there. So what kind of ice cream would you like?" Draco was taken aback by the change of subject and wasn't quite ready for the question.

"Ah… Bubble Gum please." His companion gave him a strange look.

"We really need to talk. Time was you wouldn't touch bubble gum _anything_ with a ten foot broomstick."

"So I changed, what's it to you?"

"In case you forgot, I'm your friend."

"Were, I have other friends now." She snorted. "That is very unladylike." She looked at him, skepticism etched across her stern no-nonsense face.

"Do you think I care? Now you said something about Washington. What was that?" she said sitting down with her ice cream.

"That's where I live. A little lake in the mountains of Washington."

"With who?"

"My three daughters." Hermione, who had just taken a bite of ice cream, nearly spat it out.

"You have _three_ daughters?!"

"Yes, I do, and don't look at me like that. I wasn't playing around or any thing like that, w-I adopted all of them. Hillary is 10, Gabby is 7 and Jess is 5."

"You nearly said we, who have you adopted these girls with?" But Draco felt his magical ties to Harry tugging at that moment. 'Saved by the handsome wizard.'

"I have to go, I'm needed at home." And he disappeared. Hermione, carefully using a bit of wandless magic, threw a thread of magic around Draco right before he disapparated.

A/N ok, this was even stranger before I edited it. I'm serious; there was a shark. Anyhow, can anyone catch the bit I used from a different book? Bonus points for the book, author, and series. A clue or two: one of the lesser-known series of a female author. Any way, I would like to thank Rancid and their song Time Bomb that I have been listening to all evening.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or any other characters you recognize. (Sorry I'm tired and I have a soccer game in the morning, so nothing creative or funny for the disclaimer.)


	2. In Which We Receve A Strange Letter

My Name is Hillary Elizabeth Potter

Chapter 2: The Letter

"Harry, what is it?" Draco Malfoy appeared in his living room to see a fuming Harry Potter glaring at him.

"We agreed that we were done and there would be no more magic." Their girls gasped.

"Magic isn't real Daddy." Hillary said impatiently. But both her parents ignored her.

"It was better than the squad coming here. At least they don't think you're still alive. I had to put up with the new _Weasleys_."

"New Weasleys?"

"Yeah. Weasel and Hermione finally got together. Though it must have been a while ago because their son was taking his apparating test." Hillary was thinking that things couldn't get weirder when the _owl _swooped in through the window and dropped a _letter_ on her head. She was almost relieved to see that her parents were just as surprised by this as she was. "Go ahead Hillary, open it." She gaped at her dad.

"Is it safe?" He just laughed. She took this as a good sign and opened her letter. Reading it aloud, her eyes widened.

_Dear Ms. Hillary Potter_

_You have been accepted at Paygoun School For Young Witches. Please consider our offer seriously, as we are very much hoping that you can attend. Please purchase a wand, and all other equipment will be provided. The boat leaves from Whidbey Island on the 29th of August. We await your owl no later than July 28th._

_Sincerely,_

_Araellia Penatrella Omhstage_

Headmistress. 

"Paygoun?"

"Never heard of it."

"Maybe it's new." Hillary looked up in amazement. Surely they didn't think this was _real_. It had to be a joke.

"Very nice joke. Can't imagine where you found a trained _owl_. But good all the same, ha ha. You can stop now." They looked at her in surprise.

"It isn't a joke. Though I've never heard of Paygoun. Your dad and I both went to Hogwarts; it's in Scotland. I think."

"You mean its real I'm a, a witch?" Her daddy nodded.

"Yeah you are." Her dad pulled her into a hug. "Why don't we go out for ice cream to celebrate?"

"Wait a minute, are you two witches too?" They both laughed.

"We're wizards."

"I hope you don't get a hard time at this school."

"Why would I have a hard time Daddy?" Her dad's smile faltered. Apparently what ever Daddy was thinking of hadn't crossed his mind.

"Most of the wizarding world thinks that we're dead." Her daddy looked up sharply.

"_Most?_"

"Yes. I ran in to Weasel and Hermione - that was their son that apparated into our living room. Harry Neville Weasley."

"So they know we're alive now. I'm surprised they haven't come barging in here."

"They don't know you're alive. You called me back before I had to tell."

"Um hi anyone care to explain?" Both of them turned to her.

"No, I don't think it matters."

"Fine then." It wouldn't have been so bad really, except they spent the night arguing and it just wasn't very fun. Mind you, they made up and Hillary went to get her wand with her dad before setting off on the Paygoun ferry.

A/N I know this is short but the next chapter will not fit at the end of this one. The next chapter should be longer. And I have a bit of a twist planned (at least I hope it's a twist). I got tired of people from America going to Hogwarts, and the Salem academy for witches and wizards is very over used. Just wait till you see Paygoun. My friends and I spent almost a year getting the details of it worked out, so it will probably have more depth than my characters. There will be a lot of OC's in this so be warned. Please Review on your way out.

Ta Ta

Xandria Nirvana


	3. In Which We Meet The Directions

My Name is Hillary Elizabeth Potter

Chapter 3: North, South, East, West

Hillary looked around the docks. It seemed to her the only ferry was the one they had come on. Maybe we ought to go back a bit. Hillary had left that morning at about 7:00 with her dad and they had driven for hours before arriving at the Mukilteo ferry dock where her dad had loaded her on to the ferry, and told her to be careful and have fun. And now she was here and she had no idea how to get on the Paygoun Ferry.

"Excuse me." She looked around. There was a skinny girl in a black mini skirt and a dark purple t-shirt that was very tight and only reached to her just above her bellybutton. Her black hair was falling to her waist and she was looking just as nervous as Hillary felt.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know were the Paygoun Ferry is?"

"No, I'm sorry I'm looking for it too." The girl looked disheartened as she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. Hillary saw her ear was pierced twice with a little black pearl in one hole and a red lighting bolt hanging from the other. "What's your name?" She looked up in surprise.

"I'm Quinn."

"Hi again, I'm Hillary."

"Nice to meet you." She was looking around again. Her eyes landed on an old woman who was fat and dressed in draping shawls and looked as if she probably had that old lady smell mixed with bad perfume. "Will you excuse me for a moment." She ran off towards the woman and spoke to her. Then the woman replied and replied and replied, it was like she was giving a speech. A loud whistle sounded and Hillary looked around. It had come from a boy. He was tall and skinny with short black hair dyed so the ends were red, and he was looking over at where Quinn was with the old woman.

"Quinn." Quinn looked around. Turning back to the woman she rushed something out and ran over to the boy. She hugged him and than pulled him over to meet Hillary.

"Hey Hillary, this is a friend of mine. Josiah this is Hillary. Hillary this is Josiah." Now Hillary was about 5 feet tall, and she was on the tall side for her age, but this boy was a head taller than her.

"It's nice to meet you Josiah." He smiled and turned to Quinn.

"What are you doing here besides arguing with your grandmother?"

"I'm here to catch the Paygoun Ferry." He blinked at her.

"Really?" She nodded. And he turned to Hillary. "You too?" She just nodded. He was a little scary. Than he grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the ice cream shop at the end of the street, but instead of going to the line he darted behind it and right through the wall. They really had no other thing to do but follow him, and Hillary found herself in a entirely new dock with loads of people milling around. "Come on lets get on. Just leave your stuff here." He waved his hand imperiously at a little girl with an official but well-worn looking uniform on who was loading the trunks in to the ferry. "Lets get on before all the seats are gone." Hillary smiled at the girl and followed Josiah and Quinn on to the ferry.

The ride was uneventful. Quinn and Josiah obviously knew each other because they spent the trip talking and exclaiming at the fact that the other was a witch/wizard. Hillary was listing to this again when she thought of something.

"My letter said that it was an all girls school. Aren't you a boy?" They seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

"There are two schools on two islands. They're exactly the same except one is for the boys and one is for the girls. They get together for dances and such."

The ferry trip didn't last long but to Hillary it seemed to take ages to reach the island that the school was located on. She could just see another island in the distance. She turned back to her companions in time to see Quinn hug Josiah again and than pull her off the ferry.

"Why isn't Josiah coming with us?"

"This is the girls' castle. The boys are over on that island, but we don't eat together. The only things we have in common with the boys' school other than dances are the heads of houses." At Hillary's questioning noise Quinn laughed and said, "There are four houses. No one knows what their names were originally, and now every one just calls them FW, LSB, IM, and CF. Each house has people that specialize in something. But one of the teachers will tell you about it when we get there." It was then that they both looked up at the castle… neither could help but gasp… the entire thing was made of shimmering shining jewels set in a mix of silver and bronze that shimmered and flickered in the twilight. It was like looking at a fairytale; they would have stood there gaping if it weren't for the loud voice that rang through the turmoil that sounded through the station.

"First years please, if all the first years would come here please." Hillary and Quinn followed the voice till they saw a young chubby woman with frizzy brown hair that, even pulled back in two braids on either side of her head and pulled back to the back of her head, reached the small of her back. She was about 6 feet tall and had a kindly set face. She was still yelling, and he voice was a little strange, like she had read far too much and it had rubbed off into the way she spoke. She was dressed in a black floor length skirt that swished in an unexciting wind and a red turtleneck. She had little silver hoops in her ears as well as a silver dragonfly. When they had assembled around her she smiled down at them. "I am Madam South. I am also the head of CF and you will be under my command if you are sorted there. We have three other houses here, if you are sorted in to FW I pity you, Madam North is not at all sane. The head of LSB is a very nice matron, the youngest of us. She may have a soft spot for you. She is Madam East. Madam West is the eldest of us four, though not the leader. She is strict as can be with all you who become IC members. However all my colleges are respected and looked up to, though it may prove to be a challenge both literally and figuratively speaking." Hillary found herself liking this Professor; she seemed nice enough and she definitely had a sense of humor. "Now I'm sure you are all ready to be sorted but first I must inform you of some of our rules. First of all we have a curfew. Those of you who are out after 9:00 will not like your punishment, and I assure you there will be one. There is no way to sneak about without one of us catching you. Even invisibility cloaks will not help you." Her eyes skidded around the crowd of students before landing on Hillary for a moment. "The bead bowl and Marsh are both off limits without permission and supervision from your head of house. And I caution you against the 14 topaz on left in the bottom row Any other rules will be explained in your houses, now follow me please." They all did and were led in to a vast hall with students at four long tables. There was no way to tell the houses apart, but you could tell that the four groups kept to themselves. The first years were lead to the fourth table where they were instructed to sit and remain quiet. At the other end of the hall a tall woman stood. She had long fair blonde hair and was almost unhealthily thin. Though her eyes were almost invisible to Hillary, she could make out their glacier-like vastness and color. Than she spoke and Hillary wanted to cover her ears… it wasn't that the voice was unpleasant in fact it was silky and soft…it was more like Hillary had a long dormant instinct telling her not to trust this woman.

"Welcome, students to our newest school year. I hope you all do much better this year and study hard. The swimming pool, despite rumor is still open every day." She looked as if she had started that rumor and wanted it to stick. "That is all." She swept around and disappeared.

Quinn leaned over and whispered in Hillary's ear, "She's going to talk to the boys now," before turning to Madam North, who stood and clapped her hands. As she did food appeared before them. Hillary looked down at it and was happy to see that every thing was clearly marked with its ingredients, and she wouldn't have to wonder if she was eating some poor defenseless little animal. Quinn leaned over again reaching for some veggie stir-fry. "I think it's barbaric. Can you imagine how many animals were killed to feed all these people." Hillary looked up.

"It is barbaric. It's worse than when our entire school dissected chicken wings. It was horrible. I was almost sick." Quinn looked up; she had expected an argument. Noticing her surprised look Hillary laughed. "Are you a vegetarian than?" Quinn just nodded, as her mouth was full of food. She swallowed and smiled.

"They mark everything for people who have allergies, not for meat content." At Hillary's questioning look she explained. "All four heads of houses are vegetarians and so are most of the people in the school, though the headmistress isn't. But she gets private meals in her rooms." She looked as if she was going to go on but Madam North had stood again and was waiting for the hall to quiet down before beginning.

"Now that we have all eaten it is time for the sorting." She whistled and a pulsing gold bird flew in to the room and landed on her shoulders. She stroked it lightly and waved her hand. A long hand written list appeared in it and she looked down. "Let the sorting begin." And the lights went out. All that could be seen was the bird.

A/N oh wow that has got to one of the best things I've written in a while. There would be another chapter tonight but my dad doesn't understand that when inspiration strikes like this it will not stay till after school tomorrow. Anyway those are my views on vegetarianism and I am one myself as are a lot of my friends. Everyone in this chapter except for the headmistress is at least partway inspired by someone. So thank you to Shiloh, Melica, and Mayroo who are Madams North, West and East respectively. Also thanks to Josiah (can you guess who he inspired) and Rachel (parts of Quinn came from her) as well as Hillary (only for the name). No thanks to my dad however. That's all I think. Please feel free to ask questions. And also if you would please review on your way out…

Ta Ta

Xandria Nirvana


	4. In Which We Receive a Invitation

My Name is Hillary

Chapter 4:

He (at least Hillary assumed it was a he) swooped towards them and gripped the shoulders of a small blonde girl at the end of the table. Picking her up it flew several times around the hall before dumping her at a table and returning for the next girl. This went on for a while in no particular order, and the remaining girls were looking quite scared before it came to Hillary. It picked her up and a feathery sensation filled her. 'Of course there was nothing to worry about, it would all be fine' and then a powerful voice sounded in her ears. _There are great things in store for you Ms. Potter; you will follow in your father's footsteps. _'Which one?' Hillary thought loudly. _That is for you to decide, your path will be hard either way but this is the best place for you. _And he dropped her at a table and whispered to her: _There is no need to repeat this conversation to anyone, but find your parents' past to follow your future Ms. Potter. _She wanted to ask the bird what it meant but it had flown off before she got a chance. And then there were people around her congratulating her and welcoming her to CF, but the bird's message ran through her head over and over.

It was a while before she realized that Quinn was rapping her on the head. "Earth to Hillary, earth to Hillary." Hillary's head shot up and she looked around. "Good you're awake. Come on they're showing us to the dormitories." Hillary sighed. She would have to wait and write to her dad in the morning.

They walked for a while and arrived at a portrait of a young girl. She looked about 10, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue plaid knee-length skirt, knee socks and a white button up shirt, and she looked severely bored. Then she looked down at them and spoke. Hillary jumped.

"Hello, password please." Her voice was sweet and little girl like. The prefect who was with them smiled at her.

"Hello Tiffany. The password's The-Boy-Who-Lived." Tiffany nodded and the portrait swung open. The first years headed up the stairs till they came to a door marked First Years. Quinn pushed it open and they were met by a swimming pool with four little boats in front of them. At the end of the room Hillary could see four beds on platforms. Their trunks were at the foot of the beds, and the platforms were big there was almost no chance of drowning in your sleep.

"I think the people who built this must have had a bad sense of humor." A voice muttered from behind them. Hillary spun around and was faced with a short chubby girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was smiling and stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becca," she said cheerfully.

"Hi I'm Hillary and this is Quinn." Becca smiled at them.

"I'm going to bed but I'll see you in the morning." She said, climbing into one of the boats and paddling towards one of the beds. Hillary and Quinn followed suit.

The next morning, when Hillary woke up, she was a little bit scared before remembering where she was. She had just started breakfast when Quinn, who was obviously not a morning person, sat down next to her.

"I Hate mornings." She said, grabbing a piece of toast. "It's a really simple schedule. Look, we have Madam South till lunch and then we have Madams North, East and West in the afternoon. Boring. We don't start real classes like potions and charms and History till after Christmas." Hillary just smiled. She _liked _mornings.

"I'll meet you in Madam South's class, OK?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Dad's really overprotective. He wanted me to owl him to say I got here safe."

"That sucks. I live with just my Mom and she isn't nearly that protective."

"Daddy's not either, it's just Dad." Quinn looked at her like she was crazy.

"How many parents do you have?"

"Two. Why?"

"It seemed like you had more than that for a moment." Hillary just shrugged and went off to ask an older student how to send owls, leaving Quinn to mull over her new friend's parents.

Madam South was not in her classroom when Hillary got there. She went and sat with Quinn, just as the bell sounded and Madam South came strolling confidently through the door.

"Welcome first years to your very first class. In CF our talent is transfiguration. Mainly that of one's own body." She looked at Becca. "Rebecca, is it?"

"Becca if you please, Madam." Becca said shyly. She didn't seem to be very confident around adults.

"Very well, Becca. What is your favorite animal?"

"A koala, Madam." Without so much as a pop, a little koala was sitting where their professor had been. And then, just as suddenly, she was back.

"I can teach you to be any animal you want to be." There was a collective gasp from the class. Madam South smiled. "I can see you are excited. But we start with the basics; under your chair you should find a book. Please open to page 3, if you do not have a book please raise your hand." She looked expectantly at the class and they all rushed to get their books out. "If you would please read the first page silently to yourself." The class bent over their books and the room went silent. Hillary, who had always been a fast reader, finished quickly and looked up. Madam South's eyes were roaming the classroom.

When everyone had looked up at her she began to talk again. "Can anyone tell me the main idea for this page?"

It went on like that for the entire class. Read a page. Main idea. Read another page. Main idea again. By the time lunch rolled around Hillary's back ached, her eyes wouldn't focus, and her hair had fallen out of the ponytail she had put it in that morning. Lunch was delicious and fun.

They headed for Madam North's classroom next. This class wasn't nearly as long as their previous one and as they entered a room full of swords and shields they were almost sad. That changed with the teacher.

"Welcome class." She said, bouncing in to the classroom. She was tall and skinny with dreadlocks and was wearing a red sundress with purple leggings underneath. She was barefoot. "Welcome to fencing." The class perked up as she pulled a sword down. As she stated a few passes their smiles faltered. She was horrible. As the period wore on they discovered that she wasn't a good teacher either. Tired and with their arms throbbing the class left her class and headed to the study hall run by the Madams East and West. (They didn't have class with these teachers for a while).

Hillary's days fell into routine and were quite boring. By the time a few weeks before Christmas she was ready for a change. And it came. In the form of Quinn's aunt:

"Hillary. Hill." Hillary blinked up at her friend. She had fallen asleep in the common room again. "Every year my aunt does a big Christmas celebration, and I just got a letter. I'm supposed to invite a friend and her family. Do you want to come?" She said this very fast. Hillary blinked at her again and nodded.

"But I have to ask my dad, OK?"

"Of course. Oh, I can't wait to meet your sisters." And she went bouncing back out the portrait hole.

A/N: This was is not a planned story just to warn you. This chapter and the next few were never going to happen except it popped in to my head when I was folding the laundry. Madam South is fashioned after my friend. As she is made out to be a relatively dumb person in this chapter I wanted to assure you that my friend is very nice, though she would not make a good teacher.

Evilgiggle: Justice Jane is not a play on words or anything. I have a friend named Justice and that's after her.

Made-in-china: well then it's a good thing I'm not your friend isn't it.

Tora88: thank you for the help. I hope my spelling's better in this chapter.

Thanks to the rest of my reviewers too. It's simply wonderful to check my e-mail and have a review or two. Thanks to Kathryn Black, Evilgiggle, made-in-china, and Tora88

Twa

Xandria Nirvana


	5. In Which We Are Dressed in Little Girl D...

My Name is Hillary Elizabeth Potter

Chapter 5: The Party (Part One)

"Draco!" Harry's voice rang throughout the house. Draco came up behind him and whispered.

"Sh, I just got Gabby to sleep." Harry turned around.

"We've been invited to Hillary's best friend's aunt's Christmas party." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Have we?" Harry nodded. "Are they wizards and witches?" Harry nodded again. "Do you think we should go?"

"If we don't we'll have to explain to Hillary."

"If we do go chances are we'll have to explain anyway." Draco reminded him.

"But if we do go and they're really out of date wizards and witches we'll be fine." Draco sighed.

"You want to go." Harry nodded. "Fine, but if it ruins everything don't blame me." And he went upstairs.

Paygoun

"Quinn, Quinn."

"What?"

"Daddy said yes." Quinn jumped up from the couch and hugged her friend.

"Wonderful, wait till you meet my aunt and uncle, they're funny and my cousin's old enough to apparate." Hillary laughed.

"Cool. But wait till you meet my parents. They're incredibly funny and silly and just fun." She said quickly. "Come on, let's go tell your aunt they're coming."

Some Weeks Later.

"Come on Daddy, we'll be late."

Her dad poked his head out of the bedroom. "Patience is a virtue Hillary." Hillary rolled her eyes.

"And being late is rude," she said, glaring at him and smoothing the red knee length dress she had been forced into. Hanging on her arm was Gabby and half asleep in her arms was Justice. "Come on." She was incredibly annoyed at the ridiculous little kid dress she had been forced into, which wouldn't have been half bad had it not matched her two sisters'. "Daddy." She whined.

"Hillary Elizabeth Potter, if you do not calm down we are not going anywhere." Her dad's stern voice came from the bedroom. "We will leave when we are ready, now go and get in the car." Still glaring, Hillary complied.

"Harry love, are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked as they pulled up in front of the castle-like manor. Harry nodded and stepped out of the rented mini-van.

"I'm sure. After all what could go wrong?"

(A/N I was going to leave it there. But that would be terribly mean. Not to mention short)

"Daddy," Gabby gasped, "don't say that, don't you know anything?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed exasperatedly. "Now you've jinxed us something's bound to go wrong."

Harry only laughed. "Don't you worry, Gabby, everything will be fine," he said, more to himself than to her.

Draco swung an arm around his shoulders and tousled Gabby's hair with the other. "No need to worry your pretty little head about it Gabster."

Gabby glared at the nickname before jumping as an unfamiliar voice rang across the grounds.

"Hillary!!" Hillary spun on her heels and went racing (as much as her uncomfortable shoes would let her) off across the grounds to hug Quinn.

"I missed you."

"Come on you have to meet my aunt she's dying to meet you," Quinn said, dragging on Hillary's arm.

"Slow down Quinn, this is my family. That's my dad Draco and my Daddy Harry and my sisters Justice and Gabriel but every one calls them Jess and Gabby."

"Except for dad who's a fruit bat and calls me Gabster," Gabby piped up, glaring. Hillary rolled her eyes. "And now I will go and meet your aunt."

"You'll love her. Every one does, especially my uncle."

"Quinnitha!!" A voice rang across the garden. "Who's here?"

Hillary laughed. "Quinnitha!?"

Quinn blushed. "Shut up, I hate it."

"Anyone would."

Hillary's daddy spoke up. "I've heard worse."

"Really daddy, and what's worse than Quinnitha?"

"Dudley."

Gabby giggled. " That's a silly name Daddy. Where did you hear that?"

"My cousin."

"You had a cousin with a friend named Dudley?" Quinn said disbelievingly.

"No, my cousin is named Dudley."

"Quinnitha!!" came the same voice.

"Coming, auntie. Come on. She can yell very loud."

The family followed Quinn through the front garden and into the front hall.

"Come on, everyone's in here," Quinn said, leading them into the living room.

Harry gasped and nearly dropped Gabby.

A/N: I know I'm not very good at cliffhangers and you probably all know what's going to happen. Sorry 'bout the long wait, I've been really into all my original stuff of late. If you want to see what's keeping me go 

That's where all my writing is. Plus I was busy with the whole if you don't get an A on this project you're going to fail the 8th grade thing that I spent a couple of days on when I should have been working on it for months. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Review on your way out please.

Twa

Xandria Nirvana


End file.
